1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to a fishing hook apparatus having several improvements in configuration over conventional hooks, with multiple embodiments providing more reliable line engagement, greater speed and ease of line attachment and removal, more reliable fish engagement, minimal injury fish disengagement for healthy fish release, hook point repositioning into a safe storage mode and an optional coiled middle segment defining a fishing lure which retains chum and visual accessories.
The body of the apparatus is a metal shaft configured to define a shank segment with a proximal end and distal end, and a hook segment joined to the shank segment proximal end. The hook segment extends at an acute angle with respect to the shank segment and terminates in a hook point and at least one and preferably two barbs on the hook segment point toward the shank segment and distally. As a result of this configuration, a fish engaged on the hook apparatus is pulled more deeply into the hook segment when the fishing line is in tension causing the hook segment to resiliently pivot away from the shank segment against its resilience so that the hook apparatus opens further, and the hook segment resiliently pivots back toward the shank segment when the fishing line is slack so that the hook apparatus closes around the engaged portion of the mouth of the fish and the barbs are driven into firmer engagement of the fish. As a result, a fish becomes more securely engaged as it fights.
All embodiments of the invention preferably include a quick wrap fishing line engaging structure. The shank segment proximal end is bent into a loop and the remaining terminal length of the shaft extends parallel to and along the shank segment toward the shank segment distal end, and then angles away from the shank segment to more readily receive a loop of fishing line. A fishing line is passed through the loop and wrapped around shank portion and the terminal length of the shaft, and then fitted between the shank portion and the terminal length of the shaft. As a result of this tying, tension in the fishing line causes the line to pull the shank segment and terminal length of the shaft together, to more tightly engage the portion of the line pinched between the shank segment and the terminal length of the shaft.
A spiraled sliding wire which is permanently wrapped into a first coil and a second coil in a diameter to closely and slidingly fit around shank segment, the first and second coils being interconnected by a length of the wire. A third coil is provided beyond second coil and wraps around shank segment with a sufficient clearance to additionally receive the hook segment. A shank segment loop is provided in the shank segment distal end and a hook segment loop is provided in the hook segment connected end which passes through and interlinks with the shank segment loop. A hook segment locking segment extends beyond the hook segment loop and is pivotable into a position parallel with and adjacent to the shank segment. The functions of the sliding wire are analogous to those of the sliding tube. The hook segment is pivoted so that the hook segment locking segment is adjacent to the shank segment and the sliding wire is slid along the shank segment so that the third coil encircles the locking segment. As a result, the locking segment is retained in its position adjacent to the shank-segment, and the hook segment is consequentially oriented in its angled, deployed fish engaging position. Then the sliding wire can be slid proximally along the shank segment to release the locking segment, and the hook segment may be swung freely so that the point of the hook segment is pointed distally to release the fish with minimal damage to the fish. This is particularly important where an undersized fish is caught and must be released, or the object of the fishing is to catch only and not to keep the fish, and the fish can be released without mortal wounds. Finally the hook segment can be pivoted so that the hook point is pointed proximally and the sliding wire can be slid so that the third coil is positioned around the hook segment for safe storage. This third mode prevents the hook point from pivoting away from the shank segment, so that no one is injured by it when the apparatus is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been fishing hooks configured for tying onto the free end of fishing line and for mounting bait and for engaging fish taking the bait. These prior hooks have seemingly always had the configuration of a U-shape, with one leg of the U longer and having a line engaging eyelet at its upper end and the other leg of the U terminating in a point and most often a barb. A problem with these prior hooks has been that they tend to slide, rock and pivot continually once a fish is engaged, causing the hook eyelet as well as the U portion to widen, and the hook therefore to become dislodged from the fish and sometimes from the line. Another problem has been that these prior hooks are difficult to store, because they are a safety hazard and also become tangled easily. Yet another problem is that they often require use of a separate lure.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fishing hook apparatus having a configuration which causes the apparatus to anchor itself into the fish more securely than a conventionally shaped hook, and which can release the fish virtually unharmed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which has a configuration which is more securely engaged by the fishing line and yet is easily mounted to and dismounted from the fishing line.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which optionally includes a middle segment formed of the fishing hook shaft which spirals to create the structure of a fishing lure, so that no separate lure is required, and which retains chum and visual accessories such as streamers, eyes and fins.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which includes a torsion feature assisting in preventing a fish from xe2x80x9cspittingxe2x80x9d the hook out or otherwise dislodging the hook when the line is slack, which is durable and reliable and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A fishing hook apparatus is provided, including a resilient shaft including a shank segment which is substantially rectilinear and having a shank segment proximal end and a shank segment distal end and including a hook segment which is substantially rectilinear and having a hook segment connected end joined to the shank segment proximal end, the hook segment being extendable from the shank segment at an acute angle relative to the shank segment generally back toward the shank segment proximal end and outwardly from the shank segment and terminating in a hook point; a line engaging structure including at least one shaft loop formed in the shank segment proximal end by doubling a terminal length of the shaft back along the shank segment proximal end toward the shank segment distal end and then angling away from the shank segment to freely receive a strand of fishing line between the adjacent portions of the shank segment.
The shank segment and the hook segment preferably are interconnected by a shank segment loop in the shank segment distal end and a hook segment loop in the hook segment connected end passing through and interlinked with shank segment loop, including a spiraled sliding wire permanently wrapped into a first coil and a second coil in a diameter to closely and slidingly fit around the shank segment, the first and second coils being interconnected by a length of the wire; a third coil distal of the second coil and wrapping around the shank segment with a sufficient clearance to additionally receive the hook segment; a hook segment locking segment extending beyond the hook segment loop and pivotable into a position parallel with and adjacent to the shank segment; where the hook segment is pivotable to a position adjacent to the shank segment so that the sliding wire can be slid along the shank segment until the third coil encircles the locking segment, thereby retaining the locking segment in its position adjacent to the shank segment and the hook segment is oriented in its angled, deployed fish engaging position; and where the sliding wire can be slid proximally along the shank segment to release the locking segment, and the hook segment then can be swung freely so that the hook segment is pointed distally to release the fish with minimal damage to the fish, and where the hook segment can be pivoted so that the hook segment is pointed proximally and then the sliding wire can be slid so that the third coil is positioned around the hook segment for safe storage, preventing the hook point from pivoting away from the shank segment.
The shank segment and the hook segment are alternatively interconnected by a pivot pin passing through pin ports in the shank segment distal end and the hook segment connected end, and the apparatus preferably additionally includes a sliding tube surrounding a portion of the shank segment; a shank segment engaging mechanism releasibly securing the shank segment at one of a certain first axial position and a second axial position, the sliding tube having a tube distal end cut at an angle other than ninety degrees relative to the axis of the shank segment, permitting the hook segment to pivot back generally toward the apparatus proximal end and away from the shank segment to define an acute angle with the shank segment and a protruding tube edge, the sliding tube including a tube abutment segment extending from the protruding tube edge to define a pivot stop surface, and the hook segment has a hook segment connected end which preferably is cut at an angle and the pivot stop surface passes adjacent to and against the hook segment connected end when the hook segment is in its angled position, preventing the hook segment from pivoting relative to the shank segment; so that the hook segment can be braced at a fish engaging angle relative to the shank segment by the tube abutment segment for engaging a fish; and so that the sliding tube can be slid proximally along the shank segment to release the hook segment so that the hook segment pivots freely, to release a fish with minimal injury; and so that the hook segment can be locked in a distally extended position by the tube abutment segment.